Picking pathways
by Inomonanimalcrackers
Summary: Sam Walcott has a strange relationship with her father, A close to brotherly one with the marauders, A border line sisterly one with Lily, and completely new and unwanted arranged marriage with the dark lord. Wait what? UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND STUFF.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and she was cold.

All around her was trees, trees and nothing else but an endless void of darkness.

There was a moon though, full and bright casting and eerie glow on just her.

Then out of the darkness appeared two paths. Out of the one on the left came green smoke crawling through dark night air which caused her skin to crawl. The voice of her father seeped out with it, telling her that it would serve the family name to follow the plan through. That even thought she was Gryffindor the Dark Lord would accept her.

Out of the one of the right came not a voice or a cold smoke but images. They created a warm glow as they flashed through. Showing pictures of her and Lily, her and the marauders and more importantly her and Sirius.

As her father's voice echoed in her ears she watched the pictures go through, flashing faster now, there was her Lily and the gang, There was Sam and the quidditch team, and Sam with various Hogwarts teachers. The slide show got fast ,ore pictures flashing by showing various scenes, bringing with them good memories.

Then suddenly darkness and silence again, but now the moon shown on two men. One old and one young, one in royal blue and one in complete black.

Dumbledore and Voldemort stood together like old chums, each standing near a path. Dumbledore stood by the one that had before had the pictures, while Voldemort stood by the one that held her father's voice.

It was clear now, this wasn't reality, but a dream. It seemed that they beckoned her to the path they wanted of her.

Like sirens drawing sailors to a watery grave, their paths each showed something new.

Voldemort's showed her standing tall wearing a cloak of darkness, her face looked frightening, cast in a greenish glow as the image showed her casting the killing curse, it changed to show her dressed in pearls and diamonds, her gown was a dark emerald green, her hair in curls framing her face she was on the arm of the Dark Lord himself. On her arm the dark mark stood out prominently on her pale skin. She felt compelled to that path. Voldemort stood with open arm, as she started walking something caught her eye; she stopped and gave her full attention to the images playing by Dumbledore.

She watched as her other self kissed Sirius Black, she was dressed in all white and in the background a laughing Lily looked on. Around Lily's waist lay James potter's arm, she took a step back and she finally understood. Each path showed her, her future. It showed her that whether she chose good or bad affected her.

It was here in this dream world that she understood that her father's talk wasn't just talk and as Dumbledore and Voldemort started chanting "choose, choose" that she would indeed need to chose between her family and her friends.

Jonathan felt concern for his daughter. She had come out of her room seeming separated, as if she was not really there, but just a wandering spirit. When asked why she was acting this way she merely just mumbled something about a dream. Even when the house elf, Lucy, spilled juice on her she wasn't fazed.

She blinked and said "I had to get dressed anyways." "Dress nice," he replied stiffly, his eyes followed her as she got up from the other end of the long hardwood table and started to walk to the stairs.

"We're going to a meeting and this time your presence is required." He watched her hesitate on the stairs and then quickly run up the rest.

She came down 15 minutes later, dressed in a light summer dress. Her hair, long and auburn like her mothers, wasn't in its usual up do but down around her shoulders in loose curls.

"You look nice, I have no doubt that you won't make me proud today"

"I'll try my best" she said with a weak smile, he could tell she was trying, and honestly that was good enough for him.

"Well," he said looking at his watch, "It seems it that it's time to be going. He held his arm out to her.

She looked at him, honestly for the first time in awhile, looked at him. Her father for 16 years, face full of wrinkles and covered in greying brown stubble. The kind man who loved her and dressed in suits for everyday things that didn't reacquire suits, who every year since her mom died took her to the ocean to sit in the sand and watch the waves come in. The Man who single handedly raised her and made the decision to send her to a school in another country for most of the year and realized that this is why she felt compelled to Voldemort in the dream, She realized she would do anything to protect her father, a man who simply got mixed up in a bad situation.

She felt the tug at her navel as she apparated to Voldemort's American Home. She opened her eyes and she saw before her a marble mansion. She took a step back to get the full effect.

The marble polished and white, the pillars roman in look. The building itself seemed to glow brightly, it shimmered as well but Sam could only guess that this was the result of the many charms place upon it to protect it.

The rest of the yard however was dark. The white glowing building towered over the never ending maze of shrubs and dark flowers that made up the front yard. The front door was where most of her interest was found.

It was stained glass images of a man on a throne on top of a pile of bodies. Which, this being the Dark Lord's house, she could only guess was Muggles. Some bile built up in her throat as she thought of Lily, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of the idea of meeting the man who had his door as such. Not only was there the throne shown in the glass, but in the back ground flames appeared to dance across the ground, as snakes danced in the sky.

Her father however was already half way down the long winding path, "Sam!" he said turning around and calling back "Come on, the Dark Lord waits for no one, however for you we have a couple extra minutes"

she wondered what her father meant as she caught up with him. "Father why am I here?" He took a deep breath before he attempted to answer, "Well, you see..." her father said seeming as though the words were hard to choke out "you know, you'll find out in there, just be lucky he chose you even though your house…", He abruptly turned away and started to walk again. "Chose me for what?" she said following behind him up the stairs of the house. "I said you will find out inside, now Hurry up!" he said as took the stair two at a time, reaching the porch and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

As they both approached the door, it seemed to sense them and opened. Inside was just as glamorous as the outside.

They entered and the hardwood door slammed behind them. Her father changed his grasp on her and hooked her arm in his, looking at her for a moment his eyes seemed to trace her face. He then turned and led her down the dark hall until they stood outside another dark door. Inside they heard muffled voices, her father knocked and for Sam, time seemed to slow down increasingly.

The door flung open and Sam, cautiously mimicking her father in movements, kept her head down as she entered.

The room went silent, she heard echoing footsteps approach her and stop before her. Beside her, her father bowed and stepped off to the side. She held in a gasp as a cold strong hand touched under her chin and brought her face up to look at none other than the Dark Lord himself.

He appeared young and exactly the same as he had when she had met him 5 years before. A time which had seemed like a century ago, the time when he had ordered that her father would join him and that Sam would attend Hogwarts and not America's Witchcraft and wizardry school.

These memories danced in her head mingling with the faces of her friends and the dark chilling look in her fathers eyes. Suddenly her eyes caught his lips forming words, and in delay her ears heard him say in his chilling voice "Well, it seems that she will be a seamlessly perfect choice for my Bride.


	2. Update

UPDATE AS OF 1/26/2013

THIS STORY IS BEING REDONE AND STUFF

THAT MEANS PAST THIS POINT HASNT BEEN UPDATED AND FIXED AND SUCKS PRETTY MUCH

AND PROBALY ISNT THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY ANYMO'

ANNNNYways enjoy and stuff I dont own this shit bla bla bla


	3. Chapter 2

{insert disclaimer here :P okay so I lied im updating today :D anyways format is messed because i dont know how to fix it :D }

She instantly froze, her brain stopped functioning all she could hear echoing in her brain was the word bride and mother, so before she could catch herself she spat out "What?" The whole room looked up in shock and her father said her named surprised, they looked from her to the dark lord, but all he did was smile and let go of her chin. He chuckled "Well , Today's world is unpredictable and even though I have taken certain measure to make sure I don't have a untimely death" (he gave a pointed look to the huge snake sitting on the Table in the center of the room, It nearly blended in with the velvet emerald table cloth, as it wrapped itself around the crystal Place settings) " But one can never be too careful, so after many talks with my advisors one of them being your father, We came to the conclusion that I must take a wife" It was then that she looked around the Diamond chandelier lighted room and noticed that not one lady stood among them and that Sam stood in a room full of men. "Samantha, Your great beauty and your courage to stand among us as a Gryffindor (He looked over at Orion Black) and not to mention your incredible magical abilities had led me to choose you" she looked up at him, Him in his flowing dark robes, His hair a deep chestnut and his eyes a striking green (_correct me if I am wrong there_) His skin pale white she couldn't name and she wondered why her? She knew for a fact Bellatrix would jump at this chance and that she was at least closer to his age. "But my lord I am only 16, And not fully trained?" He looked at her surprised "You question my decision? Do you not know the honor I have bestowed upon you?" "My lord she knows! She merely asks for an explanation of age!" Jonathon said trying to save his daughter "Your daughter can hold her own, you need not interrupt !" The dark lord said shooting him a look of warning. "My lord" she said jumping in "I would be honored to be chosen as your wife, please excuse my hesitation" she said curtsying and looking up to meet his stare. Jonathon let out a sigh of relief looked towards his daughter, he felt a tinge of fear enter him but he pushed it away knowing this had to be done. "Well then Lucius Bring me the ring" There was a shuffle amongst the room as a tall young man stepped out of the lone of men lining the room. Sam looked at him recognizing him from school, he was a 7th year slytherin and she along with Sirius had played multiple pranks on him, he must have remembered this as he gave her a look as he passed a small ruby red ring box to the dark lord. This look however did not go un noticed by The dark lord , " Do you have a problem with my young Bride Lucius?" He said looking into the other man's eyes. " No my lord " he said breaking the gaze " good now go stand back in line" " Now Samantha" He said turning back to her " Hold out you hand and I will put the ring on your finger" He opened the box and inside was one of the most beautiful Rings She had ever seen. It screamed wealth, It was a gold band, made to look like a snake the eye however was ruby, the rest was inlaid with diamonds and emeralds. She gasped surprising herself, and held out her hand , He took the ring out and put the box in the waiting hands of a death eater off to the side, He took her hand in his and she shivered at his touch it wasn't rough but gentle, wasn't warm but cold as if he was made of the same marble as his house. With the other hand he slipped the ring on her finger. Still holding her hand with one of his he motioned to one of the other men off to the side, the man he motioned to produced a long box. Letting go of her hand he took this, "Now Samantha, I am aware of the fact that you have school, during this time you must be in constant contact with me, and of course we can't have you waltzing in with a dark mark, so I also got you this" he opened the box and inside was a necklace (Picture in profile) It had 3 brown stones with the last on looking like a tear drop. When I need to talk to you this necklace will heat up, at this moment I will expect you to go somewhere private to receive my message, Understood?" She looked at him for a moment processing all of this, "Yes my lord I understand" "Now let me put this on you" she lifted up her hair and he walked around her to put on the necklace Once again as he touched her she shivered, it seemed that his touch was colder this time. He put his hands on her shoulders and Announced to the room in a loud booming voice "Gentlemen, welcome to a new era, One of Pureblood societies and Pride in blood, One where Mud bloods aren't welcome, We Gentlemen Will fight and we my friends will win!" The rooms applauded and over this came his voice again "And now to celebrate my Engagement Let us feast!"He led her to the head of the table and pulled out the chair for her, she sat down as he did. She looked around at the room lit in a green color, she looked down and her ring, looking as if a golden snake had wrapped itself around her finger, She looked at the House elves bustling about serving food and she looked at the man next to her with the great snake wrapped around the top of his chair and she wondered what she got herself into, She thought back to the dream she had had only this morning and thought  
how could she balance both paths?

[ Review and ill bake you sumthing :D]


	4. Chapter 3 For reals this time :3

I am a terrible liar/ Person, how long has it been oh god FOREVER, also i posted a fake chapter HAHAHAHAHAH here it is

also i need a beta so until one stumbles along my stories wont be the best they can be sorry :(

Love forever me :)

* * *

she woke up tangled in thick blankets, She breathed in the musky air of the leaky cauldron, and untangled her legs and began to prepare the necessitates for a shower in the bathroom just off of her room.

It had been a month and a couple of days since that hot july night on which she made possibly the biggest mistake of her life. every night since had been plagued by repeats of the night, while every day had been spent stuck in her house regretting every moment of that terrible night and ignoring the multitude of letters from the Marauders and Lily.

She hated ignoring them, especially Lily and sirius but she couldn't bring herself to face them. she felt dirty, contaminated and not worthy of their friendship. how could she face Lily knowing she was to marry the man who would jump at the chance to kill her and her family, and what about sirius! He, when meeting her, had been overjoyed and that similar situations they face at home. But she had finally given in and agreed to meet them a week before school started .

Lily was a little miffed that the Marauders would be there too, but was more relaxed about it than she would've been last year. James however, was overjoyed that Lily was going to be there. Siruis was just happy she was okay. She often teased him that he was a big ol' softie under his bad boy shell, this would be met with laughs from remus and james and a exclaimed "OI!" from the boy himself.

The week after this decision had been full of planing with her father, who being the owner of the wizarding bank in america had luckily already planned of staying the week before school started, because he had meetings with the Minister about stock or whatever, They had apparated in to the Malfoy manor and were staying there, However Sam had booked this room for the night so she wouldn't have to come in with Lucius and his mother. As she stepped into the shower and the hot water ran over her, she cursed her situation and cursed herself for being scared and weak, She cursed the Dark lord For needing a heir, then lastly she prayed to some one , to any one, that she could work this out.

she then decided that for today and for as long as possible, she'd pretend nothing was wrong. She promised herself thats she would hurt lily like this, and that by the time the wedding came she'd have a solution." I have time I mean it is a full year away" she said out loud. as the water run down her face tears joined it as she slipped down the wall and sat on the ground. as she cried she rocked, and as she rocked the water soaked her hair and her, and as she got soaked she kept repeating " Im getting married" in a hoarse whisper.


	5. Chapter 4

** OH HEY, uhm yea so its been like forever, and ever and evvvvveeeeer. Also it isnt beta'd ( Any one wanna be a beta! ill pay you in cyber cookies and love!). Ima try and get back into this but we'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN KAY, JK DOES I ONLY OWN SAM**

**so uhm enjoy**

* * *

After her showered she dressed quickly and solemnly made her way downstairs to enjoy a cold breakfast before meeting up with Lily and the marauders. Breakfast like her walk down, was solemn, the room held a peace that only the quite before a storm could keep. For in matter of minutes there would be an onslaught of students and parents alike filling up the roomy pub grabbing something to eat and meeting up with others before heading into Diagon Alley. Sam, still set back from her morning shower, ate quickly so she could avoid the crowd, then rushed into the back room, quickly went through the enchantments and soon was encompassed in the magic of Diagon alley.

She stepped forward her eyes glazed and as big as saucers, her face in awe, behind her the wall closed up. The sounds then matched up to the sight before her, the sounds of the shops opening, the owners or who ever was stuck with the duty, setting up the outside carts. Her favorite part came next, the owls were being sent out with the daily mail and such, and although she couldn't see the emporium just yet she could hear the beat of a thousand wings and the screeches as each owl set out to wherever they had to go. She was snapped out of her daze however after a hand from behind her shoved her out of the way as the exact crowd of young wizards she was hoping to avoid started to come through the wall exactly as she just had moments before.

After regaining her composure she set off, she had a list to accomplish before she saw her friends, and she was determined. In a better mood then she was earlier she was happy in her choice of clothing. Her sundress and jacket were perfect for the late summer day and her hair was giving her a day off and was staying nicely in her side braid. Her light green dress had been a gift from Lily herself, and although Lily would still be mad, Sam hoped that the use of the gift would soften the blame just a little, and the fact that it fit her just right probably wouldn't hurt the issue with Siruis either.

It wasn't until she walked into something cold and soft that she was shaken out of her musings. " oh my gosh Im so sorry" she said looking upwards to find the person she was apologizing too, however it wasn't a person at all but a big stuffed bear outside of gambol and japes, realizing that she passed her target of Gringotts she immediately turned around and without looking around to see who witnessed her embarrassing fault ran back over to Gringotts dodging in and out of the slowly crowing crowd. Once there she went in quickly did the necessary procedure of withdraws and was out not longer than 30 minutes later. Seeing that she still had things to do, she set off once again.

An hour later and she was done, all her school shopping finished, her books and robes paid for and shipped back to her room in the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing that she had time to kill she walked into Flourish and Botts, not a big one on reading she was just trying to waste time. As she walked the aisles aimlessly, her mind once again else where, she once again walked into something. This time however the object actually was an object belonging to one Cassius Parkinson. His face set in a sneer, but as soon as he saw her his face cleared of all emotion and he quickly fell the ground in a bow.

" My lady, Im so sorry, I was unaware of presence, I-I-I" " Don't worry about it, now stand up before anyone see's you!" Sam hissed interrupting his stuttering. " My lady, will you be telling the Dark Lord of this incident?" " Of course I wont you git, no go before anyone see's us" She said pushing him away from her. " Now what would this git be doing here dear Samantha, botherin ya'" said a voice from behind, a voice easy recognizable as one James Potter.

Quickly composing herself, she turned around with a smile. "James Potter, your'e hair gets larger each year, don't worry this slime was just leaving, weren't you." She said looking over her shoulder at the slytherin. " Yes M'lady" He said as he ran away from the dangerous Marauders. " Now what was that about?" James questioned watching as Cassius tripped over his feet in his hurry out the door and tripped down the stairs. " Oh nothing just slytherins trying to convert me, the usual, Now come ere' haven't seen you all summer!" She said gathering him into a hug. James was as tall as usual, his hair still gravity defying . Sam looked over his shoulder to see Sirius staring her down, not his usual come hither stare either, but one he usually reserved for his brother. Withdrawing herself from James she quickly hugged Remus exchanged greetings with peter and as she was going to turn around and make a comment about how she felt that they should leave before they all became bookworms, Siruis grabbed her in a tight embrace.

James whistled "Take it outside Padfoot, the rest of us want to see her too!". "Fine" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the shop "don't snog for too long padfoot, we have a beautiful Lily to meet up with!, and you know how Wormtail gets with the promise of ice cream" James said chuckling then proceeding to strut off leading Remus and Peter to Florean's ice cream parlor where a red head already sat anxiously awaiting Sam and the others." What the hell is up with you-" Sirius then grabbed her arm cutting her off and dragged her into the alley between the bookstore and the other shop. He then had her pressed up against the wall, his face set permanently in a frown, "What" he said tersely,then taking a breath before continuing,"what the hell did you do."


End file.
